Frozen Bananas for Breakfast
by thewriterforfangirlwishes
Summary: When Elsa has too much to drink and comes back to find Jack in her room, things happen. }:) Major smut, so beware! This will be a huge treat for Jelsa lovers! Hope you enjoy.


It was a sunny morning during the hot summer of Arendelle but in Elsa's room, it was cold and frosty with snow drifting everywhere.

Two months ago, when Elsa and Anna lifted the "eternal" winter off of the kingdom, Jack Frost was sent to help investigate if this powerful queen was a threat like Pitch Black to the guardians. However, he soon fell for the queen with her beautiful icy looks and magic much like his. Things hit off between them but Elsa still wouldn't succumb to the devilish, sexy, immature flirt as she had to maintain her prideful, cold (figuratively and literally) queen personality. Until last night, when Elsa got too drunk at a royal party and came into her room to see the handsome silver-haired boy gazing at the moon on her balcony. She then couldn't resist her physical attraction anymore and pulled him into a rough, sensual kiss and threw him on the bed. Elsa started to undress the confused, but pleasantly surprised Jack as she straddled him, threw off his shirt, and started to unzip his brown, frost-decorated pants. However, at that moment of ecstasy, Elsa just happened to pass out from all the alcohol as her hands were grasping Jack's erection and collapsed on the bare, muscular chest of the panting and aroused guardian. Will a groan of pleasure as Elsa's hand was still tightly holding Jack's half hard, 7 inch penis, and a sigh of anger and despair as Elsa was already sleeping deeply, Jack slowly took her hand off of his warm, pulsing staff and collapsed next to his devilish, sleeping counterpart. Jack fell asleep (as he couldn't really do anything else with Elsa sleeping right next to him and still being aroused) as he forgot about his half naked state with his shirt in some unknown location of the room and his pants unzipped.

As the morning came slowly and sunlight leaked into the room, Elsa slowly stirred but wasn't even close to being conscious. Whether it was her unknown-number-of-champagne-shots hangover or her exhaustion from negotiating and carrying out her queenly duties with diplomats for the whole day before, waking up was the last thing on Elsa's mind. Due to her crazy sleeping posture that no one would think belonged to the cold queen, her face was under the covers, near the middle of the bed next to Jack's abdomen. She was still thinking about all the sweets she ate at the party like macarons Anna's favorite chocolates that Anna forced down Elsa's throat, and the amazing chocolate covered frozen bananas. The frozen bananas were brought as a gift from diplomats from a tropical far away country and it was the best thing Elsa had ever tasted. Licking her lips and drooling a little as Elsa was still dreaming about eating the delicious frozen fruit, her hand found Jack's lean, but very sculpted abs.

"Mmm, Anna, I don't want anymore chocolates" Elsa murmured in her sleep. "I prefer eating the bananas..." the queen complained as she searched for the frozen "bananas" on Jack's body. As Elsa was having food fantasies about her romance with the frozen chocolate covered bananas, Jack was still dreaming about the events that happened the night before.

"Elsa, stop. You're drunk" Jack complained with a goofy smirk plastered on his face. "Oh, I'm the most handsome and perfect man for you? Of course" he snorted out sleepily. Jack started dreaming about Elsa's amazing, pale, voluptuous body and her prideful, powerful demeanor cowering under him as he made love to her. "Mmm, that's what I call fun..." Jack murmured. His erection started to wake up too as it got big and stiff again very quickly. Elsa's hand quickly found it as she was still looking for bananas to eat on Jack's body.

"Aha, found one" Elsa said prideful but very drowsily while she pulled out Jack's fully awake penis. She started stroking it as it was a little different than what she expected her banana to be like. "Hmm, must be a special type" Elsa thought as she dreamt about grabbing a frozen banana on a stick from the serving plate. "Well, bananas are bananas" she thought as she started to lick the "chocolate" coating off the "banana".

"AH!" Jack groaned when he felt Elsa's tongue circle the tip of his hard, long, member who was very happy about being eaten by Elsa. Jack started to become awake but he couldn't quite separate what was happening in his physical sleeping state and his dreamland state where he was still fantasizing about Elsa's naked body. Elsa started licking up and down Jack's "banana" as she tried to taste his "chocolate" flavor.

"Hmm, a salty chocolate coating? Must be a special kind of chocolate too. Lets try breaking it to get to the frozen banana part" Elsa decided as she bit lightly on Jack's poor, doomed member.

"Ouch!" Jack winced as he woke up quickly. He opened his eyes to be greeted by an empty space to the sides of him on the bed. "What the?" he stuttered as he quickly found a lump in the blankets in front of him. While he reached for the blankets, Elsa bit down on her "banana" again and Jack yelped with pain, surprise, and a little bit of pleasure. He quickly whipped off the cover not knowing what to expect but he found a sleeping, hungry, ice queen that was performing an act that he just saw in his dream.

"Elsa, stop!" Jack stuttered as the sight of her licking his penis was too much and the thought of his penis being in her mouth was enough to turn the cold-blooded, frost man into a hot mess.

"Strange, the banana is too frozen and hard still I guess" Elsa reasoned as she came up with a plan to break down the "chocolate" defenses to finally devour her favorite food. "I guess I should heat up the banana and loosen the chocolate layer to help make the frozen banana easier to eat". Then, Elsa started to take Jack's "banana" slowly into her mouth. Poor ol' Jack was spasming and enjoying the whole situation while wanting to stop Elsa before she woke up and killed him.

"El-Elsa, you're dreaming" he stuttered as his head rolled back and Elsa had taken his penis into her mouth the whole way. Then came the head bobbing.

"To loosen up the chocolate layer, I should move it around my mouth" Elsa decided as she bobbed her head up and down Jack's wet, enveloped erection.

"AAGGHHH" Jack moaned as he gave up all thought of trying to stop Elsa from going any further and was overcome with the feeling of pleasure.

"Hmm, is it just me or is the banana getting bigger?" Elsa pondered as she continued to give Jack a fellatio.

"ELSA!" Jack screamed as he released his "banana cream" into Elsa's mouth. Even then, she sucked it all out and swallowed it.

"Hmm, banana cream. A little bit tangy and sweet but also salty. I like this better than the frozen banana" Elsa concluded as she savored the tasted while she pulled her mouth off of Jack's penis. "Wait, there isn't any banana that shoots out cream!" she thought as she opened her eyes to find Jack's, huge, "banana" very awake and ready to greet her morning.

"Goo-good morning to you too" Jack said with a lopsided, happy-go lucky smile with a little bit of fear as he knew that Elsa would kill him any moment then but at least he'd be a happy man when dying.


End file.
